poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Fazbear
The Rise of Fazbear is a halloween special of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 movie. Summary Emerl and his Friends are having a Halloween party. But then later they entered the old abandoned mansion, the Halloween Demon unleashes Freddy Fazbear and the others along with more monsters rise from the dead to hunt down and scares Team Robot. Can Emerl and his friends defeat The Halloween demon and save Halloween quit possibilty the world or they will be fall and trapped in the hellish underworld forever? Plot The halloween special begins with two kids found a chest box then opens it, but then a darkness comes out and reveals to be a scary demonic monster that scares the kids away and he shouts "I'm finally free! Now I can take over halloween and scares children!" and now he uses his dark powers to unleash villains and monsters from the dead. Meanwhile our heroes are in Pops' house and celebrating a halloween party. They enjoying Bobbing apples, telling scary ghost stories and eating candies. They decided to go trick or treat to get more candy, after 30 minutes of getting more candy. They see an old scary mansion, Rigby was thinking if there's more candy in the mansion. As they enter the mansion, nothing is in there. Suddenly the door is shut and locked with no way out. Our heroes decided to find the other way to get out of the scary mansion. While walking in a hallway, suddenly they see a shadowy figure running out of the hallway. They decided to follow to find out where is it, they open the door to look outside to see a creepy garden with all flowers and plants we're dead and shattered plant house. When they investage they suddenly hear branch cracking and scary growling, the Mixels are wondering is a monster living in an abandoned garden. Suddenly they see something moving in the bushes to see a hybrid dinosaur the "Indominus Rex" using camouflage and reveal it's true color and attacks Team Robot, they run as fast as they can, they found the door and they went inside escaping from the hybrid. They entered the creepy empty room. They find to see a pair of glowing red eyes reveal to be Freddy Fazbear much to our surprise. They try to fight him but an army of Bats attack the heroes and escape. Then suddenly they get attacked by a Werewolf and bites Sonic. After the escape, they see a railroad tracks then they hear a scary whistle to see Timothy the Ghost Train. While Our Heroes are finding a place to hide from the Scary Animatronics, not to panic and scream. Until they hear some strange noises, they look at the video to see Foxy running by, they attempt to close the door, but Bonnie Bunny appears out of nowhere and scary the heroes away. Then Guilmon and Tentomon Was afraid of Wolves. Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1: *Emerl *Gmerl *Mario, Luigi and Yoshi *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad *Donkey Kong *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta-Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Discord, Trixie, Spike, the CMC, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart and The Young 6 (Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream) *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Bill, Ben, Oliver and Toad *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Snowy, Mallow, Tsareena, Lana, Popplio, Kiawe, Turtonator, Sophocles and Togedemaru *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Calumon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Ai, Mako and Impmon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo *Daggett and Norbert *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Sora, Riku and Kairi *King Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Roxas, Axel and Xion *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Bobert, Carrie and Penny *Oggy, Jack, and Olivia *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief and Keswick *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog and Princess Bubblegum *Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Nikolai, Benson, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost and Pops *Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Spyro, Cynder and Sparx *Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon and The XJ-Sisters *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake Villains *The Halloween Demon *Chernabog *Malefor *Devimon *Etemon/MetalEtemon/KingEtemon *Myotismon *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon) *Apocalymon *Mephistomon *D-Reaper *Ornismon *Lucemon (Normal, Chaos, Shadowlord and Larva) *Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie Bunny, Foxy, Springtrap, Balloon Boy, Golden Freddy, Marionette, Nightmare Fredbear *Mephiles the Dark *Master Frown *Brock *Dr. Claw and Talon *Timothy the Ghost Train *Clinchfield 311/Demon 311 *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Tirek *The Dazzlings *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr. and Koopalings Halloween Monsters *Zombies (Regular Show) *Werewolf *Vampires *Mutant Bats *Frankenstein *Witches *Killer Clowns *Pennywise *Slappy the Dummy *Mantis *Lawn Gnomes *Jersey Devil *Mothman *Hellhound *Headless Horseman *The Indominus Rex and Indoraptor *Sharptooth *Snowballs the Ice Monster *Stress Monster *Giant Spiders *The Great Devourer *Jack o Lanterns *Scarecrows *Dragons (Reign of Fire) *Red-Eye King *Ghosts and Poltergeist *British Taxi (Regular Show) Pokémon *Darkrai *Giratina (Altered and Origin form) *Yveltal *Litwick, Lampent and Chandelure *Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist *Sableye (Normal & Mega) *Frillish and Jellicent (Male and Female) *Misdreavus and Mismagius *Gastly, Haunter and Gengar (Normal & Mega Gengar) *Spiritomb *Shuppet and Banette (Normal & Mega Banette) *Phantump and Trevenant *Duskull, Dusclops and Dusknoir *Yamask and Cofagrigus Trivia *This Halloween Special is based on "Five Nights at Freddy's", "Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw", "The Nightmare Before Christmas", "Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest Scary Hospitality" and "Regular Show: Terror Tales of the Park Series". Gallery The Rise of Fazbear.jpg|Teaser Poster Music Scores #This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - Opening of the film #Wolf-I-Fied (Littlest Pet Shop) - Guilmon, Tentomon and everyone #Grim Grinning Ghosts (Disney's Haunted Mansion) - The Ghosts #Bats (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) - Mane 6 and the female DigiDestined and their Digimon #Dude Is a Vampire (Littlest Pet Shop) - Agumon, Veemon and Myotismon #Noticed #Friends on the Other Side (song) (The Princess and the Frog) - Dr. Facilier #Under Our Spell (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) #It's Our House Now (Mickey's House of Villains) #Terror Time Again (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) #Open Up Your Eyes (My Little Pony: The Movie) - Clinchfield 311/Demon 311 #Unleash the Magic (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) - Halloween Demon, his army and Gmerl #Poor Jack (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - Gmerl and Sonic #This Day Aria (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) #We Will Stand For Everfree (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) #This Day Aria (Reprise) (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) #Welcome to the Show (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) #Courtesy Call #Bump in the Night (Ending credits of the film) Transcript *The Rise of Fazbear/Transcript